Into The Fire
by Darklolita666
Summary: Se le dio un año para intentarlo de nuevo y hacer las cosas bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Into The Fire**

Autor: blackdragonqueen

Traducción: Darklolita666

**Resumen:**

Se le dio un año para intentarlo de nuevo y hacer las cosas bien.

**Notas de Autor:**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a JRR Tolkien.

Cronología: Movie-Verso! Nunca he leído el libro por lo que este se basará principalmente fuera de la versión de Peter Jackson de los acontecimientos. Hay más que probable que va a haber algunos puntos tomados del libro, pero de nuevo, sobre todo la base de la película.

Esta será una conmovedora novela lenta. Esperemos que valdrá la pena la espera.

**Notas de traductor: **se lo que piensan en serio, ¡esta perra debería actualizar su otro fic en lugar de ponerse en esto!.

Peeeero hace unas noches atrás, apareció este conejito y comenzó a golpearme con su zanahoria. No se detendrá a menos a que haga lo que pide, el inglés no es mi lengua materna así que si ven un horror me dicen y lo arreglare.

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece ni los personajes ni la historia. El link lo dejo en mi perfil.

Capítulo 1**: Confusion and Chandeliers**

Fuego, muerte, ceniza.

¿Por qué fue siempre fuego, muerte y ceniza veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos? No quería ver más el fuego, la muerte y la ceniza. Así que simplemente los abrió.

Había un techo por encima de él, con una lámpara de araña de metal elaborado. Él la miró fijamente, sin pestañear por un momento tratando de descifrar por qué la araña no parecía tan familiar y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era su cuarto?

Finalmente parpadeo, él gimió cuando se levantó apoyándose en los codos, tratando de conseguir sus pensamientos en una apariencia de orden, luchando por recordar dónde estaba. ¿Qué le había pasado? Miró por la habitación, tratando de colocarlo. Su memoria era muy borrosa.

Un año. ¿Por qué fue que la única frase girando alrededor en su mente? Un año. Él sólo tenía un año. Ese fue el único pensamiento que fue muy claro en su mente. Sólo tenía uno. O, más bien todo el año próximo. '¿_Un año para hacer lo que_? '

No importa que, ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había hecho ayer. Sacudió la cabeza confundida. ¿Qué _había_ hecho él ayer? Frunció el ceño por un momento. 'Ayer_. Ayer. Ayer_, "trató de abrir sus recuerdos como él se dejó caer de espaldas.

Oh. Eso es correcto. Él murió.

"¿que en el nombre de Mahal?", gritó cuando se sentó en sorpresa. Mantas enredados sobre sus piernas y se fue rodando por el borde de su cama pequeña pero humilde y bastante bultos justo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"¿Hermano? ¿eres tú? "La puerta abierta metió, su hermana menor se asomó y le frunció el ceño. "¿Qué haces en el suelo?"

"Comprobación de las grietas", murmuró.

"¿Qué fue eso?" La voz en la puerta fue agudo.

Thorin finalmente se irguió y se sentó en el suelo, mirando a su hermana por primera vez desde que la dejó con sus hijos detrás de él sobre lo que se pensaba que era una empresa imposible. Ella se veía igual que la recordaba ... absolutamente escalofriante como ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él y entró en su habitación, sin ni siquiera "un con tu permiso", cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Esto es acerca de estar de acuerdo con los demás?"

Trató de mirar indiferente ya que empezó a desenredar las piernas de su manta. "¿Hmm?"

Ella se movió. "Yo sé que estas preocupado de lo que piensen nuestros parientes Thorin pero creo en ti y en esta búsqueda. Yo no dejaría que mis hijos vallan si no lo hacía ".

Thorin volvió a mirar la manta y se obligó a doblarla para mantener a sí mismo de una mueca de dolor como una imagen de ellos llenó su visión.

Fili y Kili.

Cayendo.

Él doblo la manta y la puso de nuevo en su cama cuando finalmente se puso de pie. "Vamos a estar la bien hermana ", le aseguró, incluso mientras trataba de evitar mostrar la culpabilidad. "La línea de Durin no fallará." "No_ esta vez._ "

Ella soltó un bufido y, finalmente, se volvió hacia la puerta. "Mejor tene el desayuno, antes de irnos. Los chicos están tan emocionados que apenas pueden quedarse quietos".

"Esperemos que empaquen bien en esta ocasión," murmuró Thorin.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Qué?" Miró de nuevo hacia ella. "¿Puedo vestirme ahora o había algo más que necesitabas?"

Ella levantó una ceja, mientras lo miró de pies a cabeza antes de dar un pequeño resoplido y cerrar la puerta. Thorin dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando fue a buscar sus pantalones. ¿De quién fue la idea de tener que dormir desnudo antes de embarcarse en una búsqueda de una tradición? Es cierto que se quedaban atascados en la armadura y el equipo que viaje suficiente, pero, el que nunca tenía que lidiar con una hermana entrometida - o las relaciones femeninas de ningún tipo.

Finalmente encontrando sus pantalones, empujó rápidamente sus piernas en ellos, su mente dando vueltas. Un año. Estaba de nuevo un año antes de la batalla en la base de la Montaña Solitaria.

Tenía un año para salvarlos. Eso es lo que la voz le dijo mientras él se había perdido en la oscuridad. "Usted_ puede tener este año para volver a intentarlo_. _Un año para cambiar su suerte y salvarlos_. "

Salvarlos. Podía salvar a sus sobrinos, y cualquier otra persona que pudo haber muerto en ese horrible derramamiento de sangre. Él podría cambiar las cosas, es de esperar para mejor y no para peor. Haría lo que pudo esta vez y esta vez...

Suspiró mientras se ponía su túnica. Él haría lo correcto por su compañía. Todos ellos... incluso el más pequeño.

Sacudiéndose de su melancolía terminó estampando sus botas y se puso de pie. Tenía mucha planificación que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo en.

Pero él no iba a llegar a hacer nada si no llegó a la letrina primero.


	2. Chapter 2

Into The Fire

**blackdragonqueen**

Capítulo 2 : Porridge and Packing

Capítulo texto

Thorin fue simplemente moviendose a través del instinto. Años de hacer las mismas cosas día tras día arraigo ciertas tareas en su cerebro que ya ni siquiera tenía que pensar antes de llevarlas a cabo. Gracias a Mahal porque no podía ni siquiera empezar a pensar con claridad en un momento, todo girando en su mente como una tormenta de invierno.

Había sido herido mortalmente durante una batalla épica contra orcos y huargos, rodeado por hombres, elfos, águilas, enanos de las Colinas de Hierro y un hobbit solitario tan lejos de casa. Morir era extrañamente un asunto simple. Él estaba allí y entonces ... entonces estaba en otra parte.

Luego vino la voz, un susurro de verdad. Esos le rogaron por salvarlos, por ayudarlos y que sólo tenía este año para intentarlo de nuevo. No habría otras posibilidades. Para bien o para mal, que tenía éste plano a hacer las cosas _correctamente_. Thorin había sido tan sorprendido por la voz suplicante que había abierto los ojos para ver quién era el que estaba hablando.

Lo último que había visto antes de cerrar sus ojos era el techo abovedado de gran sala de Erebor. Sin embargo, cuando los abrió para ver de dónde venían los susurros, fue para ver esa araña molesta de su pequeña habitación en la pequeña casa que compartía con el único familiar cercano que tenía. Y una vez más, se encontró con que era el día que iba a partir en un viaje que ya había hecho una vez.

No podía ser un sueño. Tampoco podría ser el más allá porque si esto era en la otra vida esperando a que él entonces él realmente estaba jodido en algún lugar a lo largo de la línea. Dís había sido ni de lejos en la batalla, en vez asegurar que los refugiados de Erebor se llevaban bien con sus vecinos en Ered Luin. Ella siempre había sido mejor en el aspecto político del gobernante que ni él ni su hermano tenían. Algo que Fili había heredado, pero que apenas se utilizaban. Gracias Mahal ella lo había acompañado a reunirse con las familias de los ancestros. Iba a acompañarlo ... ' _barba de Mahal, esto es confuso._ " Thorin resistió las ganas de volver a la cama y fingir que no era más que un sueño extraño.

Estaba actualmente con el ceño fruncido mientras él movia su desayuno de gachas en su boca y tragó automáticamente, su mente aguda más que probable que la catalogación de cada pequeño temblor que hizo. Él hizo todo lo posible para ignorarla y concentrarse en uno de los últimos platos calientes que tendría en un tiempo. Aparentemente se había decidido a derrochar para la ocasión y había añadido miel a la olla para endulzar el sabor suave. Su primer pensamiento fue que era un gasto perdido, pero entonces la imagen de la bóveda principal de Erebor lleno de oro hasta el tope entró en su mente.

La cuchara se detuvo a medio camino de su boca mientras se congeló, centrándose en esa foto y simplemente _esperando_ por el repentino estallido de posesividad que le llene. De esa gran necesidad de codiciar todo ese oro.

No vino.

Con el ceño fruncido sacudió la cabeza como para alejar la imagen y volvió a su desayuno de gachas dulces y pan. No hubo tiempo para reflexionar sobre la extraña falta de reacción a la imagen. Tendría tiempo en el camino de resolver las cosas. Por ahora, no era el desayuno ... y su hermana.

" _¿Había hecho que la primera vez_ ?" Thorin frunció el otro bocado de miel estallado en sus papilas gustativas. No podía recordar. ¿Realmente importa? Si él pasaba todo su tiempo pensando en los pequeños asuntos que no tendría tiempo para elaborar su plan de acción para el próximo viaje.

Ciertamente no con Dís mirándolo tan fijamente. ' _oh infierno _' Tragó saliva y miró a su copa, lejos de la mirada penetrante de Dis. "¿Sí?"

Podía ver por debajo de sus pestañas como su ceño se profundizó. "¿Estás bien?" -preguntó finalmente.

Thorin realidad parpadeó sorprendido y miró hacia arriba. ¿Estaba bien? Había muerto. Él estaba de vuelta. Sus sobrinos estaban vivos de nuevo y ... no en el desayuno. Miró a su alrededor como si sus dos sobrinos repente aparecen de la nada. "¿Dónde están los niños?"

Dís no parecía complacido con la esquiva pero se echó hacia atrás en su silla, no obstante. "Ellos estaban cansados de esperar a que nos honraras con tu presencia jovial esta mañana," ella arrastró las palabras. "ya estan fuera, para reunirse con Dwalin y Balin."

La mirada de Thorin rompió con ella. "¿Ellos tomaron sus mochilas?"

Dís resopló. "Por supuesto que sí. Prácticamente todo con ellos, los han atado a los ponis anoche."

Thorin podía sentir un dolor de cabeza que viene en. Habían salido juntos la primera vez, pero de nuevo, pequeños detalles que no eran la principal preocupación en este momento. Huargos, orcos, duendes, trolls, arañas, elfos y hombres lo eran. " _Entonces el dragón tres veces maldito_ ", pensó con una risa casi histérica. " _No olvidemos el dragón_ . "

Dís fruncía el ceño hacia él de nuevo. "¿Thorin?"

Se puso de pie, tomando su cuenco al pequeño barril de agua para limpieza. "No ... no es nada. Sólo tengo muchas cosas en la mente."

"Yo estaría preocupado si no lo hizo."

Thorin se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba caer sus platos en el barril y se acercó a donde su paquete esperaba al lado de la puerta con sus armas. No fue un gran paquete ya que la mayoría de sus artículos ya estaban en la alforja. Una alforja que sabía se perdería cuando ponis atornilladas atemorizados por huargos.

Él volvió a gemir y se frotó el pulgar y el dedo índice contra sus ojos cansados. Sin decir una palabra y con Dís observando atentamente, agarró tanto alforja y el paquete y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la mesa que Fili y Kili reclamaban como propios - donde volcó toda la cosa. ' _Menos lujos_ ", pensó, sacando algunas de las túnicas extras y tal que llevaba bajo sus pieles. Pudo sobrevivir con dos pares, uno que iba a llevar, y otro para emergencias hasta que llegaron a los elfos. Si algo se rasgó Ori, o incluso el Hobbit mismo siempre podría repararlo en el camino si se trataba de él.

' _Lo que es peor será peor, estaré bien sin ellos_ . _Más espacio para suministros médicos, más armas,_ 'que aparece a sí mismo. ' _Podemos conseguir las existentes entre Bree y Rivendell para las montañas._ " Cuchillos de caza y suministros médicos fueron trasladados desde la alforja de su mochila junto con sus pocos mapas, mientras que cosas como su copa itinerante de madera y un peine trasladaron a alforja. Elementos tales como la cantimplora de agua, junto con algunos sílex* permanecerían en su persona en todo momento.

El dinero también se retira del paquete y empezó a separar algunos en pilas más pequeñas antes de guardarlos en distintas bolsas. Ató una de las bolsas más ligera en su cinturón para un acceso más fácil para cuando llegaron en las ciudades humanas. Nori había dicho una vez que la empresa después de que se habían convertido en los más conocidos en lugar de extraños prácticos, exactamente lo fácil que era para arrebatar bolsas de dinero de enanos ajenos y Thorin tomó la advertencia al corazón mientras se escondía las otras bolsas en su túnica e incluso uno en su de arranque.

Se preguntó distraídamente si podía ocultar algunos en el forro de su abrigo. Fue sin duda lo suficientemente grande. Quizá podría añadir algunos bolsillos interiores? " _Voy a tener que pedirle Ori sobre eso,_ 'pensó distraídamente,' _o incluso Óin_ . _Él sabe cómo hacer puntadas por necesidad_. "

Su pipa era más un lujo sino estaría condenado si no ayudaba a pensar. Así que su tabaco fue a otra pequeña bolsa y en su abrigo. Él hizo una pausa en su chubasquero para la lluvia, preguntándose si era siquiera vale la pena cargar con ella acerca. La lluvia no hace daño a nadie, sólo los puso de mal humor. ' _Tal como Dori durante el aguacero que duró_ días. ' Thorin detuvo en que antes de que él gimió. ' _Oh, cierto_ , _la semana de la humedad_ .

Bofur lo había llamado así y que había captado rápidamente. Una vez que la lluvia finalmente había terminado y todos se habían recuperado algo de su alegría antes de que lo era. Fili no había sido tan divertida como Kili tenía por el intento de Bofur aligerar de las condiciones meteorológicas horribles que habían atravesado. Tanto de los sobrinos de Thorin había olvidado su propio chubasquero en casa y se han visto obligados a comprar otros nuevos, más baratos en Bree, que apenas habían hecho nada para impedir la entrada de la humedad.

Fili había sido miserable con una tos que simplemente no desaparecía durante días. Kili siempre fue el más resistente de los dos, sin embargo, el resfriado que había adquirido había probado su propio sufrimiento durante ese aguacero a pesar de su alegre perspectiva. 'Llevar_ el Chubasquero. Definitivamente_ .

No se sorprendió al ver Dís mirándolo fijamente mientras vaciaba y re-empacaba sus suministros cuando él la miró. Ella inclinó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja con curiosidad mientras sostenía su propio chubasquero para que estudiara. " ¿de Fili y Kili ?"

Dís soltó un resoplido mientras se dirigía a la sala de los niños antes de regresar rápidamente, dos piezas de tela tratada en sus manos. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Thorin se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba los dos y los metió en la izquierda vaciado alforja para equilibrar el peso. "Ha habido sol durante toda la semana. ¿Por qué habrían de recordar estos a menos que la lluvia este prácticamente empapando sus cabezas?"

Dís simplemente chasqueó la lengua antes de regresar a su asiento para seguir viendo. En realidad no había mucho más que hacer las maletas. Con la ropa extra, ropa seca, velas, pergamino, plumas con pequeñas botellas de tinta y su propio diario personal escrito completamente eliminado de su mochila y dejar de lado lo dejó más espacio para los abrigos vendaje, anzuelos de pesca, cuerdas junto con un pequeño carrete de cordeles, pequeño martillo y pala. Los artículos que haria que viajara un poco más ligero, pero no lo dejaba por devastar en caso de pérdida. Mientras que la alforja contenía su túnica de repuesto, polainas, su cuenco y pan, peine, y su impermeable junto con el de sus sobrinos.

Thorin asintió satisfecho antes de que él se acercó a arrojar sobre sus sobreveste, armas y capa, dejando Dís para mirar a la pequeña pila de artículos Thorin planeaba claramente al salir. Echando un vistazo desde la alforja al hombro paquete y volver de nuevo Ella arqueó la ceja una vez más. "Esa es una extraña manera de empacar", reflexionó. "¿Viajas ligero?"

Thorin dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Nos vamos a enfrentar muchas dificultades en el camino. Lo mejor es dar prioridad a lo que se puede perder y de lo que no podemos prescindir."

Dís asintió lentamente. "El sonido de pensar." Ella todavía lo estaba mirando críticamente.

Haciendo una pausa en medio de atar con correa en su hacha levantó su propia ceja. "¿Qué?"

Levantarse para hacer frente a sus propios platos del desayuno a buscar su capa del perchero junto a la puerta, Dís le dio una sonrisa inocente. "Es sorprendente ver cómo nunca te pareces pensar en absoluto."

Thorin soltó un resoplido mientras agarraba sus paquetes de nuevo. Hizo una pausa mientras miraba el montón de artículos desechados. "No te preocupes. Voy a limpiarlo después," DIS por encima del hombro mientras abría la puerta. "Al igual que siempre." Y ella se había ido. Es de suponer que se dirigió hacia donde Thorin sabía que estaban los ponis.

Se quedó mirando la puerta vacía por un momento antes de que una pequeña risa brotaba de su pecho y él levantó su equipo. Echó una última mirada alrededor de la pequeña cabaña que había vivido durante casi quince años. No tenía amor por el lugar. Pero era extraño que la segunda vez que dejaba sus paredes se sentía un poco más ligero que la primera vez.

Cuando él se había ido antes, sus hombros estaban cargados de ansiedad y con la verdad un poco de miedo. La preocupación de si incluso llegarían a la montaña solitaria prácticamente royendo su vientre mientras que la idea de que otro había derrotado Smaug antes de su llegada y reclamar Erebor como propio, le daba un dolor en el corazón. Es extraño como acaba de volver a empacar sus cosas parecía disminuir sus preocupaciones.

Ahora sabía lo que le esperaba de ellos. Qué retos que enfrentarían. Qué obstáculos que tendrían que superar. Y por extraño que parezca, Thorin estaba en calma. Porque este vez, iba preparado.

**Notas de traductor: **yep yo otra vez.

Silex: El **sílex** (SiO2), también llamado **pedernal** en su variedad nodular de color negro, es un mineral perteneciente a las anhidras amorfas dentro del grupo de la sílice (como el cuarzo o la calcedonia), todas ellas de la subclase de los tectosilicatos. Su estructura es criptocristalina (agregados de cristales solo observables al microscopio electrónico).1

se usó en la Edad de Piedra para la elaboración de herramientas cortantes, por su capacidad de romperse en lascas (fractura concoidea, láminas rectas con ligeras curvas) de bordes muy agudos.

También fue usado para encender fuego por su capacidad de crear chispas al chocarse con otra pieza de igual o mayor dureza. Generalmente se halla asociado con la caliza, rocas sedimentarias formadas por carbonato de calcio, depositadas en aguas profundas. Típicamente se presenta en forma de nódulos entre estratos de caliza.

wiki/S%C3%ADlex


	3. Chapter 3

**Into The Fire**

blackdragonqueen

Capitulo3: Girths and Grins

Los chicos estaban de hecho en pie junto al pequeño cobertizo donde los caballos se mantenian, muy apropiadamente, los tontos. Era evidente que se habían metido en otra disputa sobre nada y estaban empujando unos a otros mientras Dwalin estaba mirando por encima de su poni. Thorin era seguro que esto era por lo menos la cuarta vez esta situación exacta se había producido en la última hora si la expresión de Balin era cualquier cosa de ir cerca. Sólo cuando Kili empujó Fili casi sobre Dwalin quien comprobaba los cascos, qué el gran enano finalmente los agarró por la nuca y les dio una sacudida firme. Thorin simplemente observaba el par por un momento, rodando los ojos, tan jóvenes, tan entusiastas y _con vida_. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no sucumbir a la tentación de acudir a ellos en un fuerte abrazo y nunca dejar ir. Estaban _aquí_ y no estaba soñando.

Él podía salvarlos.

Kili puso mala cara a Balin por un rato hasta que vio Thorin viniendo por el camino. Con una expresión brillante, de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia su tío. Fili, por su parte, sólo se veía molesto por la amonestación y se concentró en su propio poni jugando con la silla de montar. Él no debe haberse sentido muy enojado con su hermano sin embargo, como Thorin vio que él también miró la silla de Kili. "tío Thorin! Dile a Dwalin! "Kili anunció instante, ávido de simpatía. "No empuje a Fili del pony a _propósito_. Solo cayó en esa dirección. "

Él se tensó cuando Kili le alcanzó y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que se vería extraño sólo tienes que arrastrar su sobrino más joven en un abrazo y no dejar ir hasta el final del invierno. En cambio, hizo una demostración dejando caer sus hombros y suspirando ruidosamente antes señalar con el pulgar detrás de él.

"Si deseas presentar una queja, ahí está tu madre. Habla con ella. "Kili soltó un chillido cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de Dís que ya estaba frunciendo el ceño. Dejando Dís a ella, Thorin se dirigió hacia Balin que estaba apoyado en una cubeta de agua mientras fumaba su pipa.

Balin, quien siempre estaba a su lado, incluso cuando Thorin fue en su último viaje a la gran sala de Mahal. Otro Durin, que Balin prácticamente había _criado_, muriendo por su propia estupidez. Thorin, Frerin y Dís había sido siempre más como hermanos menores para Balin luego superiores reales y primos lejanos. Especialmente con Thorin y Frerin prácticamente los precursores de Fili y Kili en travesuras decisiones en sus días de juventud. La muerte de Thorin tenía que haber golpeado duro al viejo enano. Sólo podía esperar que con Fili y Kili cuidar, Balin y Dwalin tanto estarían mejor soportar su muerte mejor esta vez.

' _Y espero poder morir sin_ remordimientos _esta vez_ ", pensó para sí mismo.

Thorin no era tan obtuso como para creer que él mismo iba a sobrevivir el próximo año. La voz le dijo específicamente que tenía que hacer no que vivira de nuevo y así Thorin haría lo mejor de ello. Él se aseguraría de que Fili y Kili no caerían debido a su necedad y la línea de Durin continuaría como lo había hecho antes. ' _Reyes Fili y Kili_ ", pensó distraídamente, porque ellos serían coronados juntos como solían hacer todas las cosas.

"Casi_ me siento mal por Balin ahora que pienso en ello_. "

"Buenos días," la voz de la enano más viejo saludó y Thorin se sorprendió al encontrar un lugar en sus cavilaciones, había llegado a su destino. Tenía sólo alegró de haber logrado detener a sí mismo antes de que se tropezó en la pila. "Balin", Thorin asintió mientras él hizo todo lo posible para serenarse. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el propio Balin había bajado su pipa mientras miraba a Thorin, con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. La expresión de Thorin se convirtió en uno de perplejidad mientras colocaba sus hachas y su equipaje en el suelo. "¿Qué?" Balin metió la pipa en la boca y la cerró con un chasquido de sus dientes en la madera.

"¿estás pensando en el combate muchacho?"

"¿Pensando?" Thorin estaba desconcertado, ya que no estaba pensando en nada de ese momento, excepto lo que Balin posiblemente podría encontrar tan interesante. Balin parecía como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algún gran enigma mientras examinaba Thorin cerca de sus botas hacia arriba. Había una ceja levantada en la pequeña bolsa de dinero, pero no hizo ningún comentario. En lugar Balin simplemente continuó con su inspección hasta que se iba a reunir los ojos de Thorin con la suya. Thorin estaba firmemente convertirse vejado por el escrutinio.

"¿_Qué_? "

"¿te sientes seguro hoy en día?" Balin finalmente le preguntó.

Lanzado por la extraña pregunta, Thorin esperó Balin para más detalles.

"Estabas ansioso ayer. Preocupado, no sólo de su reunión con Dáin y los demás, sino también del propio viaje. Preocupado de los peligros que nos encontraremos en el camino. "Balin terminó su pipa antes de tirar las cenizas y guardarla. "Hoy te ves más... relajado. "Thorin se encogió de hombros.

"No hay nada que yo pueda hacer ahora. Me he preparado con todo lo que pude para hoy. "Lo cual era cierto. Había embalados de nuevo todo su equipaje. Balin lo siguió como Thorin trajo su alforja a su caballo y empezó a atar con correa en antes de comprobar la circunferencia de nuevo. Una cosa que había aprendido la última vez fue que los ponis amaban a hinchar el vientre lo más que podían, cuando se impongan a sólo a par molestar nuevo cuando los enanos trataron de montar. Pobre Ori había se había ido de lado más de una vez antes de que él aprendió a balancearse correctamente. Nori está haciendo sin duda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dwalin preguntó cuando de repente apareció junto a ellos.

"Re-cinchar esta... circunferencia", Thorin entre dientes mientras tiraba en el cuero. Efectivamente, fue capaz de apretar otras buenas dos pulgadas. "Amenaza peluda", murmuró, metiendo la cabeza antes de que pudiera ser cortada.

Realmente deberia dar al animal un nombre en esta ocasión. No era justo que pony que él montó para recuperar Erebor ni siquiera tenía un nombre. Ni siquiera notó la mirada Dwalin y Balin compartieron detrás de él mientras enganchó los estribos y tiró al pony a caminar hacia Dis y su montura en el viaje para reunirse con Dáin y los demás representantes de los siete reinos. Fili se había trasladado para asistir Kili con la montura, mientras Kili limpiaba los cascos de su caballo. Los tres miraron como Throin acercó. Compartiendo una mirada confusa con su madre, Fili volvió hacia su propia yegua.

"¿ya nos vamos?"

"Oh, no. No por el momento. "Él miró por encima tanto de engranajes de su sobrino. "¿A menos que quieras que Kili pierda el equipo en el segundo en el que su montura se mueve?"

"¿Entonces por qué-?" Kili interrumpió cuando Thorin se volvió de pronto la vuelta y agarró la cincha de nuevo. Su pony ni siquiera había logrado llegar a un alto completo pero la circunferencia fue planteado otros tres pulgadas. Satisfecho de que su caballo no estaba conteniendo el aliento más, Thorin remató asegurando el perímetro, dando a la silla de montar un pequeño tirón para comprobar. Glóin le había enseñado ese truco. Ponis, para ser tan inteligentes, eran criaturas simples. Se volvió hacia los otros casi asegurado en su caballo sin nombre con sorpresa cuando se encontró siendo observado por los cinco de ellos. Él hizo todo lo posible para mirar como si nada estuviera mal mientras regresaba a la comprobación de su alforja, apartándose del grupo enorme.

"Primera lección", se dirigió a los chicos. "Asegúrese de que su equipo es seguro." Le disparó Kili un vistazo. "En todo momento".

Dís soltó un bufido, pero ella reviso el grosor de su propio poni con un pequeño tirón. La mirada de sorpresa en su rostro cuando se subió a escasos centímetros Thorin deseaba Ori podría haberla dibujado para Thorin, tal vez después.

Incluso Dwalin miró sorprendido cuando su propia circunferencia podría ser apretada. Su mejor amigo le lanzó una mirada sospechosa.

"¿Desde cuándo eres un ecuestre tal?"

"¿Desde cuándo sabes esas grandes palabras como 'ecuestre'?" Thorin disparó de nuevo.

"trata de viver con Balin y vamos a ver cuántas palabras absorbes."

"Los niños, "DIS dijo arrastrando las palabras y Fili y Kili comenzaron a reírse de sus propios ponis. Thorin no pudo evitarlo. Le disparó a su hermana una sonrisa un poco descarado.

No estaba seguro de cuya mandíbula golpeó el suelo el más rápido, pero fue una cosa estrecha entre Dis , Kili y Fili había hecho una doble toma mientras Dwalin lo miraba como si hubiera bajado con algún tipo de viruela. Balin simplemente había dejado escapar un pequeño resoplido de diversión. Una vez más, Thorin no pudo evitar que le disparó a Balin otra sonrisa.

"Estoy rodeado de dwarflings*" Balin murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia su propio poni. Thorin sólo rió como él verificado su pony por última vez.

' _Ah las alegrías de ser viejo _", pensó con una sonrisa mientras miraba Balin comprobar su propia circunferencia como si fuera algo que hacía todos los días.

'Nada_ te desconcierta_. '

Fili y Kili susurraban frenéticamente en sus caballos mientras Dís todavía estaba disparando Thorin curiosos miradas.

"¿_Y por qué no debería sonreír_? razonó para sí mismo." _Es un día precioso, nadie ha muerto y no hay elfos con sus comidas de hojas marchitas llamados_ " _ensaladas_ " _que acechan detrás de las esquinas._" Se detuvo en eso. " _Debemos recordar que empacar más carne ahumada._ '

Fue sacado de su meditación por Dwalin que estaba mirando fijamente a Thorin.

"Esto no es un picnic," finalmente gruñó ante la mirada inquisitiva de Thorin "Sé que no", Thorin frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué dices eso?" Una gran cantidad de expresiones en el rostro de Dwalin y Thorin observó como la frustración, confusión, e incluso molestia cruzó por los ojos de su mejor amigo. Desconcierto finalmente ganó.

"eres diferente el día de hoy."

Thorin dejo de juguetear con los estribos mientras pensaba en esta declaración.

"Supongo que soy", admitió, sorprendido más de sí mismo a continuación en la observación aguda de Dwalin.

No podía 'evitarlo sin embargo. Él _era_ diferente. Morir tendiaa cambiar la perspectiva de una persona en la vida. Dwalin claramente estaba desconcertado por la respuesta de Thorin.

"¿Por qué?" No podía dejar de preguntar como Balin se reunió con ellos, escuchar la respuesta de Thorin tan intensamente como su hermano.

"Todo lo que suceda- ayuda de Dáin, orcos, huargos, el dragón maldito... Sé que cada uno de nosotros lleguara a Erebor y lo desconocido se reunirá todo lo que se nos tiran de frente. Eso es algo que yo _sé_ que puedo contar sin duda. "

"¿Y estás seguro de eso?" Balin preguntó con curiosidad. "Algunos de los que firmaron el contrato son... inusuales, por decir lo menos. Mi aprendiz, lo sé, no tiene idea de lo que le espera y no estoy tan seguro de que Fili y Kili lo hagan bien".

"Por no hablar de que el ladrón", Dwalin murmuró. "Él correrá a las montañas en el momento que nuestro viaje se vuelva un poco difícil."

"No, él no lo hará", Thorin contrarrestado de forma automática mientras se dirigía al pony de nuevo a donde dejó su mochila y hachas, los otros dos le seguían de cerca.

"No dejara a su hermano." Otra mirada dudosa fue compartida detrás de él en el pequeño murmullo pero Thorin se distrajo con la obtención de su mochila a la silla y nunca lo vio.

"pareces tener una gran fe en la extraña banda de inadaptados que hemos sido capaces de reunir para esta búsqueda, "dijo Balin y Thorin podía ver aquí la pregunta que el viejo enano se había escondido en su observación.

Thorin pensó en Fili y Kili luchando contra los trolls. OIN y Gloin luchando contra los huargos. Bifur, Bofur y Bombur ayudar a otros a sujetarse en esa pequeña cornisa durante la batalla de los gigantes.

Dori, Nori y Ori sacando goblins mientras huían por sus vidas. Bilbo Bolsón... abordar a Azog el Pálido Orco justo antes de que pudiera dejar caer el golpe mortal sobre Thorin.

"Lo hago", declaró con firmeza y si Balin fue sorprendido por su confianza, lo escondió bien. Dwalin sólo miró escéptico.

"¿Así que estamos listos para irnos?" DIS exigió ya que apareció junto a Dwalin. "¿O vamos a estar de pie alrededor de chismes durante todo el día?"

"El sol ha estado arriba desde hace bastante tiempo", Balin acordó que el estado de ánimo que les rodea se convirtió tranquila una vez más. "Y si no recuerdo mal, nuestro ilustre jefe quería que nosotros en nuestro camino por la primera luz. Ya estamos atrasados. "Thorin dejó escapar una pequeña risa. "Si su ilustre líder se queja, solo échenme la culpa como siempre."

"Voy a estar seguro de hacer eso", Dwalin rió.

Thorin y Dís dijeron adiós a los otros, ya que no los acompañarian a la reunión. En cambio, Dwalin y los demás iban a visitar a cada uno de los enanos que firmaron contratos para informarles de la fecha de reunion y darles una copia del mapa a la Comarca y otro de Bilbo Bolsón que Gandalf le había dado a Balin.

Thorin se le dio su propio mapa ya que llegaba desde una dirección diferente, donde él y Dís fueron a reunirse con Dáin y los otros. Finalmente ceder a la tentación, Thorin sacó Fili en un rápido abrazo.

"Cuida a tu hermano," instruyó firmemente. Fili sonrió a su vez.

"Igual que siempre, ¿eh?"

"¡Hey!"

Kili estaba haciendo pucheros de nuevo y Thorin tiró de él en el pequeño abrazo.

"Buen viaje", Dwalin golpeó Thorin en el hombro cuando lanzó los chicos como Balin dio Dís un rápido abrazo. Se volvió "también. Trata de no asustar demasiado al amigo de la mago"

Thorin sonrió mientras subía. La silla, tomó nota con satisfacción, se quedó donde se supone que debe y se volvió hacia Dwalin. Incluso sin su conocimiento de los próximos eventos, Dwalin siempre entró en una nueva situación primero para asegurar que no hubo trampas u otros peligros.

"¿Piensa que es de una constitución delicada? Escuché que esos medianos se sorprenden con facilidad."

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero me habría gustado ver lo que Gadalf te haría en represalia por asustar al hobbit fuera de sí."

Dwalin sólo dejó escapar una risa incluso como Balin dio Thorin otra mirada curiosa. "Me gustaría ver al Mago intentar algo!" declaró.

Las despedidas fueron dichas por todos lados y los dos grupos se volvieron hacia diferentes caminos que se apartan de las montañas. Se le ocurrió de pronto a Thorin y se volvió de nuevo hacia Kili que estaba dando vuelta su caballo para seguir Dwalin.

"Kili!" Le gritó para llamar la atención del niño.

El joven enana instante detuvo su caballo incluso como Fili le dio una pequeña sonrisa de simpatía a su paso.

"¿Sí tío?"

"¿Qué hacemos _antes de_ entrar en casa de otra persona? "

Kili se quedó en blanco por un momento antes de que él lanzó una mirada impotente hacia Fili que había dado la vuelta a su caballo para observar con curiosidad.

"Um... ¿comprobar amenazas?" Una buena respuesta, pero no la que él estaba buscando.

"¿Y cuando entramos como invitados?" Thorin llevó.

"Er..." Fili parecía tan confundido como Kili le miró de nuevo en busca de ayuda.

"¡Nos sacudimos de nuestros pies!" Thorin declaró mientras conducía su caballo hacia el camino opuesto, ahora sus sobrinos se veian completamente desconcertado. Se retorció en la silla para agregar

"¡y no en los muebles!" Para ser claros. Fili y Kili parecían aún más confundido como Dwalin se dio la vuelta en su silla para mirar a Thorin con incredulidad. Thorin se encogió de hombros a su amigo antes de que él se despidió a todos ellos. Dís lo miraba críticamente de nuevo cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia delante.

Él frunció el ceño, confundido en cuanto a por qué ella lo miraba así.

"¿Qué? Tú eres la que siempre está diciendo que los chicos necesitan más lecciones de modales."

"¿Y tú vas a enseñar a ellos?", preguntó con escepticismo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, todavía un poco perplejo.

"¿Tú?" Oh, ahora que sólo estaba insultado.

"¿Por qué no yo?" Ella lo miró por un momento antes de girarse hacia delante a sí misma.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, hiciste un ejemplo _fino_ trabajo de enseñarles a pescar. "

Thorin dejó escapar un gemido cuando él dejó caer su cabeza contra el cuello de su caballo. "Dejaste cadáveres de peces en la mesa..."

"¡Eran cadáveres de peces! ¡Cabezas, colas, las tripas! ¡Todo sobre mi agradable, la mesa del comedor, mi mesa limpia! ¡Ellos me miraban Thorin! ¡Me miraban!

"Este iba a ser un viaje largo..."

N/A: ¿Por qué sí, yo tenía un poni testarudo cuando era más joven. Maldita cosa sería siempre hinchar como un pez globo cada vez que tratamos de ensillar ella. Había deslicé hacia los lados fuera de sus más veces de las que podía contar. Me imaginé pobres Ori tendría el mismo problema que él es más un lector que un jinete.

N/T:hola de nuevo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Forethought and Foresight

Nota: Por favor, recuerde que sólo he visto la película y estoy aprendiendo sobre la marcha. (Yay para el wiki!) Los errores no son intencionales y todo mío. Gracias por su comprensión

Esto era muy difícil de ignorar cuando estabas de mal humor... e_xtremadamente_ difícil de ignorar. Thorin, sin embargo, había tenido décadas de práctica y así volvió sus pensamientos hacia el interior y en la próxima aventura; más específicamente los peligros enfrentarían en el viaje.

' _Trolls, huargos, gigantes de piedra, goblins, Azog, arañas, elfos, hombres, el dragón y la batalla,_ "que fueron enumerados en silencio. Gimiendo, miró hacia el cielo.

' _¿Por dónde_ empiezo?

Lo mejor es empezar por el principio y decidió que quería decir a los trolls.

La cueva troll es de dónde sacó Orcrist, que le vino muy bien cuando fue capturado por los goblins. Pero como él esperaba desesperadamente **no ****ser** capturado por los duendes en esta ocasión, ¿qué necesitaba encontrar la cueva Troll? Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. Espada élfica o no, Orcrist era suya maldita sea. Le había servido bien durante las escaramuzas que lucharon en el camino a Erebor y en la batalla final. A pesar de que finalmente había muerto, no fue por culpa de la espada.

' _Fili le ejercería bien si la hereda. Así que a la cueva Troll allá vamos_, 'decidió. "Así_ que ... ¿cómo hago para "descubrir" los trolls y su campamento_?

Había muchas cosas diferentes que podía hacer con esta situación. Sabía dónde estaba la cueva Troll, para que pudiera llevar a los demás, mientras que los trolls estaban dormidos y atraparlos en la cueva. Sin embargo trolls y enanos luchando en espacios reducidos, como la cueva sería difícil.

'¿_Tal vez quemar o ahumar para sacarlos a la luz_? reflexionaba sobre. "Entonces_ hemos enfurecido a los trolls y no garantiza que el sol los golpee considerando que su cueva era profunda en los espesos bosques_. " Se estremeció al imaginarse los trolls sólo aplastándolos con furia en lugar de tratar de cocinarlos.

' _Está bien, nuevo plan_ ", continuó. " _Los encontramos en su campamento_... _¿Cómo le explico de repente se dónde encontrar un campamento troll_? ¿_Enviar exploradores_? _Balin sería sospechoso, por no mencionar el mago que nos advirtió que salir de allí en primer lugar debido a la granja en ruinas_... _Si envío exploradores para buscar la causa de la granja quemada, los trolls estarán en su cueva..._ "

Thorin suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que se quedó con una opción. "Voy_ a tener que dejar Fili y Kili pierden los ponis. Mahal me ayude._ " Volvió a mirar hacia el cielo de nuevo. ' _Nueva pregunta: ¿Cómo puedo perder_ _los caballos?_ ".

Dejar que los chicos fueran tras los caballos era el colmo de la irresponsabilidad. Echando un vistazo a la espalda Dís ', se estremeció. Ella probablemente le daría caza en la otra vida si llegaba a saber que puso sus hijos en peligro, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ' ¿_Tal vez haga que alguien lo vigile los ponis_?

Estaba temblando de inmediato la cabeza, rechazando la idea que cualquier otra persona que cuide los caballos desafiaría a los troll el momento en que los vea, en lugar de alertar al campamento.

" _Y lo más probable es que sea comido antes de que nadie se dé cuenta de que se están perdidos_ ", pensó. ' _O no sólo alertar a nuestro campamento, a los trolls también_.

'Otra imagen de enanos aplastados mientras que otros estaban siendo transportada fuera para cocinar aparecido en la mente de Thorin y él gimió de nuevo. Él realmente estaba viendo que no le quedaba otra opción.

Los chicos, al menos, tenían más miedo de la ira de Thorin por los caballos perdidos, que luchar contra un troll para exigirlos de vuelta. Tal vez si él envió a alguien para ver cómo los _chicos_ mientras ellos estaban viendo los caballos...

"Diles_ simplemente estoy preocupado por mis sobrinos jóvenes en lugar de garantizar que están haciendo su deber,_ "reflexionó. ' _Los aullidos de huargo son razón suficiente para estar preocupados por los dwarflings* más jóvenes_

_. En ese caso, Nori sería la mejor apuesta_ ", decidió. " _Él mismo sabe lo que es como para preocuparse por un pariente más joven y que es mejor comprobar los chicos de forma inadvertida. Él es el más probable de que regrese al campamento en vez de perseguir a los trolls también._ '

"Con_ más de una advertencia, podemos diseñar una mejor estrategia para combatir a los trolls este tiempo y no tendremos que depender de Gandalf y el amanecer para salvarnos. Y no hay capturas. No me apetece estar atrapado en ese saco sucio por segunda vez_". Se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Por supuesto que esto era sólo un plan provisional. No había ninguna garantía de que cualquier cosa que Thorin planeara funcionaría cuando se pusiera en acción. Pero aun así era mejor tener al menos una idea de lo que debe hacer en vez de ir a ciegas.

Siguiente en la lista de cosas que salieron mal fue la carrera huargo.

Sólo habían sido correteados por huargos porque habían demorado en la cueva. Aunque la mitad no era su culpa por que había aparecido otro hechicero, buscando Gandalf con negocio de magos urgente y todos habían utilizado como excusa para quedarse. "Si_ él estaba buscando Gandalf concretamente, esto significa que va a ponerse al día con nosotros si ya estamos alejando del bosque. Estoy seguro que de lo que hablaban puede ser discutido mientras viajamos._ '

Por supuesto, si los huargos estaban buscando para ellos también, que significaba que los huargos les alcanzarían también.

'¿Hacer_ un plan para eso o confiar en el trineo de conejos como una distracción de nuevo_? '

Thorin miró al pony en el que viajaba. Si han salvaban los ponis, que estarían más a la intemperie e incapaz de correr y esquivar los huargos como lo habían hecho a pie. Además, si el que viajaban los ponis, no había garantía de que alguien pudiera mantener sus estribos si los animales asustados intentaron lanzar sus jinetes.

"Por_ no hablar de los caballos les sería fácil escapar de los huargos por su cuenta._ "

Y no podrían tomar los ponis más alla de las Montañas Nubladas de todos modos para que los animales se quedarían atrás en ambos sentidos.

'Lo_ mejor es dejar que se valgan por sí mismos,_ "concluyó." _En todo caso, puedo pedir a los elfos de mantener un ojo hacia fuera para ellos._ '

Lo que lo lleva a los elfos de Rivendel.

No podía evitar Rivendell. Entre los huargos y un muy, _muy_ inflexible mago, parecía inevitable que acabarían ahí. No importa cuánto le gustaría a Thorin, se detendrían ahi con o sin su bendición. Solo porque Gandalf insistió en que sólo los elfos podían leer lo que, ahora Thorin sabía eran runas lunares y presionaría a Thorin para ir, si no engañarlo para ir como lo hizo la primera vez.

"Todavía no creo que él no pueda leer el maldito mapa," él gruñó un poco a sí mismo. Dís no parecía oírlo pero el pony sacudió una oreja hacia él antes de tratar de enganchar una rama llena de hojas para picar mientras pasaban.

Ese mapa con la ubicación de la puerta oculta era todo el propósito de la búsqueda del mago para empezar. Si Thorin de repente, milagrosamente sabía lo que decían las runas, no sólo Balin y Gandalf sospechar, Glóin y Óin se preguntarían por qué nunca había mencionado la puerta como un incentivo cuando estaba tratando de convencerlos para financiar el viaje como él ya tenía declaró que estaría adquiriendo la experiencia de un hechicero para hacer frente a los pormenores de entrar en la montaña bajo el hocico del dragón, por así decirlo.

'Además_ no sólo podemos asaltar sus despensas para cualquier cosa que en realidad sea_ comestible,_ pero sus tiendas de medicina también._ 'Thorin sonrió. Si Lord Elrond verdaderamente era el curandero más dotado en la Tierra Media como el chisme, dijo, entonces debe tener un suministro infinito de equipos médicos de sobra. "Mejor_ si Óin tiene todo el equipo médico que puede encontrar para la batalla en Erebor_.

Aunque conseguir Óin a aceptar la medicina élfica sería una batalla en sí mismo. Óin era tan terco como vienen y muy establecen en sus caminos. '_Casi tanto como yo era_, 'Thorin suspiró. 'Tal_ vez pueda conseguir que los chicos se vuelven esos grandes ojos que piden limosna en él. Lo harán si les pregunto..._ '

Él frunció el ceño mientras lo pensó. Por lo general, cuando Fili y Kili utilizan los ojos suplicantes sólo exasperar personas, ya que tendían a usar los ojos en la caída de un sombrero. Se reflexionó sobre el problema. 'Tal_ vez pueda hacer que enseñan a Ori y Ori lo use sobre Óin_. '

Eso podría funcionar. Casi todos hicieron todo lo posible por complacer Ori, ya que no sólo era el más joven, sino también un enano joven tan educado. Nadie quería decepcionarlo.

Todo el mundo cree Nori fue el sagaz de los hermanos Ri. Thorin ahora tenía que cuestionar si eso era sólo porque Ori era demasiado educado para corregir los supuestos de todos. Se preguntó si Dori lo sabía.

Riéndose de sí mismo, Thorin volvió ahora al problema la Batalla de los gigantes.

Mejor curso de acción. Evitarlo a toda costa. Si hubiera esperado a Gandalf como originalmente estaba planeado en lugar de pensar que sabía más y seguir adelante, entonces habrían ido a las montañas el último día y perder la batalla por completo. Sin embargo, eso podría significar que la pequeña repisa que había viajado podría dañarse irremediablemente. ¿Así que no se presione a seguir adelante y orar por el mejor o no que arrastrar sus talones y espero que el pequeño sendero de montaña sobrevivió poco da los gigantes de piedra?

'¿_Tal vez si hacemos un buen tiempo en Rivendel, vamos a estar antes de lo previsto_? reflexionaba antes de suspirar con resignación.

Realmente no había manera de planear para la batalla de truenos. Ya fueran un día antes o un día de retraso, siempre puede haber otra batalla pasando y tal vez esa batalla sería aún más feroz que la que habían soportado la primera vez. No había nada que él o alguien pudiera hacer frente a los gigantes de piedra y Thorin tenía ni idea de si incluso Gandalf sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si tuvieran que esperar a que el asistente en esta ocasión.

Él estaba en una posición todavía. Tuvieron que ir a las montañas, no había otra oportunidad que pudieran tomar y eso significaba más probable que no, encontrarse con los gigantes.

"Voy_ a tener que esperar hasta llegar a las montañas para tratar de plan para este problema en particular,_ 'Thorin realizado.

Al lado estaba la cueva goblin.

'¡Evitar_. En_ toda costa! Thorin fue resuelta en ese punto. Evite la cueva - evitar los duendes. Sencillo. Si podían evitar la batalla y la lluvia, esperaba poder evitar que los otros entren en la cueva.

Pero de nuevo, no lo sabría hasta que realmente llegaron a las montañas. Evitando Sin embargo que los goblins provocaran otro problema.

Azog.

La única razón por Azog había estado allí cuando escaparon de la cueva goblin era porque el rey goblin había enviado para él. Si él evitó los goblins, lo más probable era que Azog no estaría tan cerca como lo había estado. Sin las Águilas de Manwë sería otro día o dos para el lugar de la piel-cambiador, pero valdría la pena si pudieran mantenerse por delante de Azog. 'Otra_ más en la lista de evitar_ a toda _costa._ "

Ese era el plan. Mantenerse delante de Azog y evitarlo a toda costa. No fue tan mal plan si lo dijo él mismo.

Continuando, que lo llevó al Bosque Negro y las arañas.

Tal vez si pulsa la urgencia de ir a través del Bosque Negro lo más rápido posible podían evitar las arañas y los elfos por igual. Si todo el mundo estaba alerta, podrían probablemente mantener a Bombur fuera del río y que serían más conscientes de su entorno. Nada inculcó vigilancia como el miedo. Y Thorin era recelosos y cauteloso del Bosque Negro en lugar de obstinada y desafiante de viajar por el territorio de los elfos podría ser la cosa para sacar a los otros en el culo a correr por el bosque lo más rápido posible.

También tuvo que asegurarse de que estaban cargados de alimentos y raciones a cabo desde el primer momento en que entraron en el bosque en lugar de cuando estaban a mitad de camino a través y hacia abajo para un saco para que todos puedan compartir fuera de. Si pudieran evitar las arañas, que era más probable que no serían tomados por sorpresa por los elfos. Si ellos no fueron capturados, eso significaba que no se metieron en barriles. Al igual que los sacos de trolls, Thorin no era un fan de ser empujado en barriles tampoco.

Otra cosa Thorin preferiría evitar en realidad era la ciudad de el lago y los seres humanos.

Sabiendo que no ayudarían en la lucha contra el dragón Smaug hasta que ya estaba en el medio de la quema de otro de sus pueblos, se preguntó si valía la pena detenerse. Aunque sería prudente dejar de suministros para la repentina aparición de todo un grupo de enanos sería alertar claramente los maestros que algo se estaba tramando. Pero luego hubo toda la situación con Bard. ¿Cómo fue que el ser humano fue el que mató al dragón? estaba más allá de Thorin pero no estaba tan seguro de que Kili podría hacer el tiro que tenía el ser humano. Luego estaba el hecho de que los seres humanos habían reclamado el oro de los enanos.

Gimiendo, Thorin dejó caer su cabeza contra la crin de su caballo. Era su culpa por haber sido débil y haber sucumbido a la enfermedad del dragón, que los seres humanos habían amenazado con la guerra. Ahora retirado de la situación y la cabeza despejada, Thorin podía ver que era más que probable que no _era_ oro humano en Erebor.

Pero, ¿cuánto sería el tema más que si los seres humanos tenían derecho a ella?. Todos los registros humanos más que probablemente habían sido destruidos con la llegada de Smaug y quién sabía si alguno de los registros de Erebor había sobrevivido. Pero estar en la montaña, que era más que probable que haya habido algunos documentos sobre. Thrór había sido tan irrazonable hacia el final que había tenido en cuenta a todos, incluso para los más pequeños de pepitas de oro.

" _Tal vez en lugar de guardias y sus lanzas, Dáin podría enviar contadores y sus ábacos_. ' Resopló ante ese pensamiento. "Ridículo_._ "

Pero no pudo descontar que era debido a los elfos y hombres marchando en Erebor por su llamado derecho al tesoro era la única razón por la que fueron capaces de salir de la batalla contra los orcos, así como lo hicieron. Pudo más que probable ganar la alianza de la humana si estaba de acuerdo para ayudar con la reconstrucción de Dale junto con asegurar que ellos tienen su oro de nuevo una vez que los contadores pudieron contabilizar todo. Pero serían enanos y humanos será suficiente para hacer retroceder a los orcos y huargos?

¿Los elfos hacen que gran parte de la diferencia? No podía recordar. Por mucho que Thorin no deseaba ser prisionero al rey de los elfos, evitarlos significaba que no tendrían conocimiento de que los enanos estaban tratando de recuperar Erebor. ¿Por qué estaría en Erebor si él no golpeó al orgullo de Thranduil por desaparecer misteriosamente de su mazmorra ineludible?

Eso lo llevó de vuelta al Bosque Negro y las arañas...

... Se estaba haciendo un dolor de cabeza. Y esto era lo miraba de nuevo.

Volviendo a sí mismo, se encontró con que era pasado mediodía y del almuerzo. "Er..." volvió a mirar hacia su hermana. "Lo siento. Me perdí en mis pensamientos."

"Pensé que lo estabas." Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza hacia abajo, hacia su montura. "Aunque parece como si tu pony ha dado a la tarea de encontrar a su comida."

Thorin gimió cuando se dio cuenta de su caballo había logrado sacar una rama flojo entero y casi arrastrando a lo largo de la cosa. "Lo siento", se disculpó con pesar. "Debes tener hambre."

Dís sólo se rió mientras se abría camino hacia un claro fuera de al lado de la pista y Thorin permitió que su potro a seguir. "¿Yo? Yo prácticamente puedo oír tu estómago desde aquí! Pensé que el tiempo para llamar a su atención."

Columna vertebral de Thorin enderezó. "Estoy perfectamente bien. Puedo ir todo el día sin comer."

Incluso los oídos del pony temblaron ante el sonido de estómago de Thorin gruñendo al final de su anuncio. Desmontó con un rubor mientras Dís dejó escapar una risa bulliciosa. "Si tú lo dices."

Cena estaba lleno de discusión sobre cómo iban a presentar su caso a Dáin y los representantes de cualquiera de los reinos que decidieron asistir. Como Thorin ya sabía cómo iba a ir a la reunión, permitió Dís vía libre de la conversación y la dejó decir su pieza. Papel Fili y Kili de en la búsqueda se debatió como era cómo podría cambiarlos.

Thorin podía dar fe de que iban a salir de este viaje como adultos en lugar de como jóvenes que comienzan la adolescencia. Serían guerreros y Thorin sólo podían esperar que la batalla y su propia muerte les sacudan para salir de su obstinada adherencia a la infancia y convertirse en los reyes responsables que sabía que podían ser.

Alimentos fueron consumidos, ellos tiraron sus ponis lejos del parche ahora de muy abreviada hierba que habían encontrado y continuaron. Podían viajar unas horas más antes de que tendrían a la cama para pasar la noche. Él y Dís continuó su pequeña charla antes de caer en el silencio una vez más y Thorin encontraron su mente vagando hacia el sujeto que había evitado durante todo el día.

El Hobbit, Bilbo Bolsón de la Comarca.

Thorin había pensado en un principio que era un hecho que Bilbo sería viajar con ellos cuando se había despertado primero, pero... ¿Era justo para Bilbo? Más a menudo que no era el hobbit que los sacó del apuro. Primero con los trolls, luego el bosque negro, luego de intentar al trueque su seguridad con los seres humanos y elfos. A pesar de que podría haber encontrado otro elemento al comercio, Thorin tuvo que admitir que Bilbo hizo lo que creía que era mejor como un hobbit vio.

Si había algo que aprendió sobre hobbits durante el viaje era que veían el mundo de manera muy diferente de los enanos. En la mente de Bilbo, la Piedra del Arca era la solución más simple de salvar sus vidas. Fue una decisión fácil para él y estaba claro que Bilbo no podía entender por qué había enfurecido a Thorin tanto como lo había hecho. Después de todo, era sólo una piedra. Una que brilla intensamente con seguridad, pero una roca, no obstante. No valía la pena sacrificar su vida por.

Thorin nunca se arrepintió de cómo trataba a Bilbo tanto como cuando él colgó al hobbit fuera de la cornisa. De hecho, lamentó mucho de su actitud hacia el hobbit. Después de todo lo que Bilbo Bolsón había hecho por ellos en el viaje, después de haber sido sacado de su cómoda casa y todo lo que tenía nunca sabe y arrastrado casi pataleando y gritando a todo el mundo, Thorin había hecho nada más que ignorarle, le restó importancia y al final lo desterró y le negó lo que había sido titulado como suyo en el contrato para empezar.

Bilbo Bolsón se merecía algo mejor que eso y Thorin se sintió avergonzado de cómo había actuado. Sus acciones habían estado tan lejos de un rey como pudo. Especialmente para uno bajo su cuidado ya que el contrato se había hecho el hobbit. Bilbo había sido uno más de las empresas, por lo que él era un extraño, y Thorin lo había tratado pobremente de hecho.

Thorin ahora sabía lo que iban a estar enfrentando; no era necesario que Bilbo fuera, la superstición o no que sólo tiene trece en su compañía sería su perdición. Óin podría graznar en el oído de Thorin todo el día si quería, pero Thorin escucharía el hobbit esta vez y si Bilbo dijo que no iría, Thorin no lo presionaría. Tampoco le permitirá al mago presionarlo. Seguramente, con su conocimiento de lo que estaba por venir, ellos no necesitarían Bilbo para viajar con ellos.

Aunque Bilbo uniéndoseles significaba que Thorin tendría la oportunidad de compensar la forma en que había tratado al mediano la primera vez, si Bilbo recordó sus desaires o no, Thorin de conciencia no le permitiría poner a sabiendas el hobbit en peligro. El hobbit había tenido un tiempo miserable básicamente todo el viaje. Aunque de nuevo, que se debió principalmente a la actitud de Thorin hacia él.

La única vez que incluso Bilbo había parecido encantado de haberse alejado de su agujero cómodo fue cuando ellos habían estado con los elfos en Rivendell, para gran disgusto de Thorin. El resto del tiempo que él había sido el retrato de la miseria. De los caballos, a las montañas a la mazmorra de los elfos de enfrentar al dragón, a la catástrofe con la Piedra del Arca había puesto buena cara pero mirando hacia atrás, Thorin se dio cuenta de que el hobbit había aterrorizado su ingenio.

Thorin tendría que pensar en cómo lidiar con el dragón sin la ayuda del hobbit. No quiso forzar el hobbit en ir con ellos a Erebor. Él no dejaría de Bilbo Bolsón nuevo.

Fuego, la muerte y la ceniza.

El pueblo estaba ardiendo. La hierba y los árboles brillaban con el intenso calor de las llamas. La gente corría por sus vidas mientras huargos y orcos les persiguieron, golpeándolos mientras pasaban.

Thorin quedó en estado de shock en el caos que le rodeaba. Reconoció esas puertas redondas. 'Imposible_..._ "

La comarca quemada desapareció y en su lugar fue reemplazado con otra ciudad en llamas. Una ciudad humana en esta ocasión. Orcos por los miles que luchan contra jinetes humanos. Olifantes pesadamente sobre el campo de batalla, matando a cualquier cosa en su camino.

Ahora él estaba mirando a una ciudad en una montaña. Otra ciudad humana, no una enana. Más orcos pululaban paredes como las puertas se estrelló a través. Los humanos y los elfos arqueros tratando desesperadamente para frenar el tesoro.

"Pensé_ que la alianza humano / elfo ya no existía_... 'Thorin pensó. ' ¿_Qué_ es _esto_? ¿Dónde _es esto_? '

Miró a su alrededor a los combatientes en la pared y el aliento atrapado en su garganta al pequeño un pequeño bolsillo de los combatientes. ¡Un ser humano, un elfo y un enano! Los tres, derribando orcos como si fueran meros moscas.

Thorin _sabía_ que conocía al enano. Estaba seguro de que lo hacía, pero que no podía recordar. ¿Quién fue? ¿Dónde le había visto antes?

La escena cambió antes de que pudiera precisar cuándo se había reunido con el enano luchando al lado del elfo y el hombre y ahora se encontró mirando hacia abajo en una torre rodeada de orcos forjando las armas.

Thorin sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Se estaban preparando para la guerra. No sólo luchando para tomar ciudades y matar a alguien en su camino, sino con el único objetivo de la aniquilación. Alrededor de la torre, tocones donde mostraban que un gran bosque se había levantado.

Thorin se volvió hacia la torre, tratando de determinar dónde se encontraba antes de que cambiara de nuevo. Entonces los alrededores cambió pero curiosamente, la torre permaneció.

Entonces la torre cambió. Se hizo más oscuro, más agudo en el diseño...

Y, sobre todo, con un ojo gigante...

¡En _llamas_!

Thorin se despertó de golpe en el pequeño campamento que él y Dís habían establecido sólo unas horas antes de la alarma y no con poco miedo.

"¿Lo que en el nombre de la barba de Durin fue _eso_?"

NT: okaaay decidí que voy a dejar dwarflings en lugar de niños enanos porque es muy largo y me da flojera, también inicio la U el 9 de feb y no sé cuándo pueda subir otro. Sowy


End file.
